Breaking the Girl
by AMurderOfOne
Summary: Elphaba had taught Glinda that she couldn’t always get everything she wanted, but right now, staring into Fiyero’s eyes, she had never been so painfully aware of that lesson.


_This is definitely bookverse. The maplefruit leaf is from the scene in Elphaba and Galinda's doom room where Elphaba tries on the hat and Galinda says she's beautiful. It's one of my favorite scenes in the book because of it's subtlety and it's softness. If you know that scene it will help with my story. (Though it's not entirely necessary, but again, this is based on the book.)_

_This is a rewriting of Glinda's encounter with Fiyero in the Emerald City. It's kept quite canon, so we will not meet Elphaba. I know, that hurts me too. _

_I own nothing._

____________________________

She stared at him intently as her hand grasped and then dropped her biscuit for the ninth time. His eyes seemed to be darker than the last time she'd seen them, and when he talked about his young wife, they darted towards Crope. As he turned his head, Glinda noticed that his blue diamonds had also grown a bit darker. She bit her lip and waited for him to meet her gaze again before asking about the one person they both knew he wouldn't talk about.

She dug her cream colored nails into her palm as he feigned ignorance, and pinned him with her sapphire blue eyes. Unwilling to allow him to see the pained frown that was slowly making its way down her face, she bit her lip again and blinked rapidly.

A loud noise rang throughout the room and Glinda reluctantly turned her attention to the slightly flustered doorman who was trying to open up the front doors after they had been slammed shut by the wind. She hadn't remembered it being so windy outside just moments ago, but then she wasn't paying much attention. She had started to turn her head back to Fiyero when she noticed a maplefruit leaf plastered up against the left door. The wind was pressing into its top pointy corners and they were starting to curl delicately against the glass, almost resembling -

No.

At the pang in her pretty, constricted chest, Glinda hastily tuned her head and grabbed her biscuit for the tenth time. When Fiyero spoke again, Glinda watched as he drew his hand up his leg, brushing against his pants softly, back and forth, and then stilled it just above his knee. There were no rings hugging his dark fingers, she noticed, only those blue diamonds peaking out from the edge of his coat. She thought they looked slightly green now as the maroon color of his pants beneath them seemed to radiated up towards his skin. She shuddered, longingly, and forced a smile when she dared meet his eyes again.

He was lying to her. She knew that the instant she let him walk out the door, out into the swirling winds thrashing through the Emerald City, he would not return to her. Glinda tried to prolong the conversation and she tried to get him to agree to meet her again, but Fiyero refused to make any promises.

He walked her to the door as she gazed at the maplefruit leaf, knowing now for certain that its shape could not be mistaken; and when he finally threw his arms around her, Glinda knew she could not be mistaken there either. She _knew _that scent faintly embedded in his chest, and she knew the body it was originally from. The same body that had held _her_, pressed up against _her_, left _her_. Glinda held her breath as she stepped back, Fiyero eyeing her oddly. She shook her head and grabbed his hand, allowing oxygen to fill her lungs once again.

Elphaba had taught Glinda that she couldn't always get everything she wanted, but right now, staring into Fiyero's eyes, she had never been so painfully aware of that lesson. It was enough that Elphaba had left her; it was too much knowing that someone else could have her when she could not.

As Fiyero walked up to the door, he noticed the oddly shaped maplefriut leaf clinging to the glass. He heard Glinda speaking to him again and before he turned to meet those piercing eyes, he reached up and knocked the leaf off the door, sending it out swirling into the dimly lit sky pressing down on the city.

"If you should see her," and Glinda paused as the maplefruit leaf drifted off into the distance, "tell her I miss her still."

Fiyero nodded and walked back into the crowd leaving Glinda in the hall. She knew Elphaba would never receive her message and she hated Fiyero for that. Hated him for loving her (did he even love her?) when she wasn't given the chance. She wiped her cheeks and stared at the place on the glass where the maplefruit leaf had been, her lower lip quivering slightly. As close as she had come to Elphaba, she couldn't have felt farther away from her right then.

"Glinda?" Crope began, stirring her from her thoughts. She turned to him, abandoning the unadorned glass, and quickly wiped her eyes again. "Come here dear," he said, beckoning her to accompany him on the couch. Glinda obliged and wished she'd never seen Fiyero, wished he'd never knocked the maplefruit leaf off the door.


End file.
